Cross Stich Heart
by Confused-Umbrella
Summary: While Cammie might be a spy in training she's still only in her second semester of Cove Ops so we can't blame her for missing that Zach wasn't the only Blackthorne Boy who fell in Love. Last semester Josh fell in love with a girl from Gallagher, a Chameleon. This semester he will fall again, a thick haired glasses wearing boy. Love? Denial? or Hiding from the truth? During GG2.


**Hello, It is Rosie writing another GG FanFic. **

**Now before I start I'm going to clear some things up. 1st This is a joint account but myself, Rosie has written all the GG fics and Georgina (BTW she A/N's in Italics) wrote the Twilight one Half Vampire. 2nd I know I should be updating my other stories but My Beta for The G.A.a.J.T.W.G.C.a.K (Now Matt...) seems to have dropped up the face of the earth and I've completely forgotten the plot for team building with the teacher. 3rd English is my worst subject after French (Where I know how to say "I do not understand French" only)**

**REMEMBER:**

**THIS IS A JOSH AND JONAS ROMANCE SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME EVILS I'D RATHER YOU PRESS THE GO BACK BUTTON.**

**just in case ya' didn't get that from the summary...**

**Enjoy, disclaimed.**

* * *

It was the first day back of the new semester after the Christmas holidays.

* * *

And Jonas was on a bus with 14 other teenage boys. Those 14 boys also made a lot of noise and Jonas had his head leaning against the window watching his "bus mate" Zach thumb wrestling with Grant who was in the seat in front and completely ignoring his "bus mate". While his two roommates attacked the others thumb with vengeance, Jonas took the time to reflect on the way the Blackthorn Institute forced everyone to have a bus mate, a trip mate, a study mate and what seemed like an infinite amount of other mates, while the teachers didn't scold Grant for standing on his chair with the bus going 52 mph.

"Hey Jonas, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Wes, one of the other buses inhabitants across the aisle raised his head from who knows whatever he was previously doing.

"Irony." Jonas replied looking up slightly.

"Did ya' dump ya' girlfriend?" Wes' "bus mate" Detergent (that being a nickname Jonas was scared to ask the origin of) poked his head round Wes' broad shoulders.

Jonas was bi and somehow that made his relationship the headline of the school, before they broke up for winter they had decided as a year that Jonas' girl was a fake gold digging mule who smelt like rotten passion fruit who he should dump like mange. (Those weren't his words and was pretty sure that none of them had smelt any of his girlfriends) "Yep."

"Did you start a new relationship?" another voice asked because now everyone was listening.

"Yeah, I got a new boyfriend."

"Do you have a picture?"

"No he dumped me after two weeks." Jonas decided to miss out the whole part where this new boyfriend tried to convince him to go stake out their old girlfriend's homes. That would make this trip too unbearable and it was just weird.

"So you's is single?"Wes questioned.

"Well, yeah."

"So whatta we gonna talk 'bout this year?" Wes returned to his usual Elision filled way of speaking instead of some stupid attempt to mock someone, but instead of waiting for an answer turned back to face Detergent.

"This is going to be a long year…" Grant remarked after everyone lost interest in Jonas (for a while).

"I don't know, I think it will fly past." Zach remarked as he won their current thumb match.

"What do you know?" Both Grant and Jonas asked because Zach always knew something.

"That there are going to be opportunities for relations this year." He replied slowly.

"More than usual?" Grant asked referring to how easy it was to break in and out of Blackthorne (for them) and the multiple times Jonas had had started dating the brave tourist who camped in the mountains.

"More." Zach replied before taking a sip of his Iced Tea, well trying. Shaking his head he added "I don't know why I did that this has been empty for 20 miles."

"Well you can practise your smoze when me and Jonas are asleep Zach." Grant smiled laughing quietly.

* * *

And Josh was eating a carrot while watching DeeDee.

"First Day Back Josh."

"First Day Back DeeDee."

"You looking forward to anything about it?"

"Of course, there are the vast amounts of homework, probably as much work as someone doing a degree in plant breeds and even if we did listen in completely in class we'd still learn as much as a mouse being taught in pig Latin while in a coffin. Oh I can't wait for all the teachers hating me, our friends desiring to have butter down their pants. Then when we get results seeing how I fail at everything." Josh replied using his half eaten carrot to emphasise his points.

"How are you not exploding with excitement?" DeeDee looked at him sadly.

"Oh how could I forget everyone constantly telling us that we should get together, I should ask you out, that they think we'd have beautiful babies and should have 7, people setting us up on dates and locking us in cupboards?"

"So did I..." DeeDee sighed then glanced at her phone which was on Josh's bed.

"You realise that you've told me nothing about that crush of yours other than show me a picture of him, told me his name and what his post code is." During the Christmas period DeeDee had visited her grandparents who, lived in the town next to Roseville, it was there that she had met Leon. From all that he had heard Josh thought that he would be good for DeeDee, and even though he found it was a bit selfish he was glad it would stop the whole school shipping him and her.

"He's just so..." DeeDee struggled to find her words.

"Awesome, amazing, perfect, hot, rugged, a good candidate for someone give me a child, funny, intriguing?" Josh's list of helpful adjectives weren't appreciated from the looks DeeDee was giving him from his desk chair.

"Come on, I don't think having your best friend tease you about your secret crush is a good excuse for being late."

* * *

**I know it's terrible and Josh's section has way to much dialogue...**

**Now for my chapterly segment...**

Random Fact

Honey is an anaesthetic which can be used to clean wounds.

**I hope to see you soon, Rosie...**


End file.
